<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quafee by Vixxy_Miles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369437">Quafee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles'>Vixxy_Miles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, Paramore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burns, Coffee Shops, Gen, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley orders a black coffee at her local café in order to impress the pretty boy barista and burns her throat in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Way/Hayley Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quafee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayley walked into the local café, where she sees a cute looking barista who had moderately short black hair with an emo fringe. </p><p>'Aw shit, he's cute.' Hayley thought to herself. 'I gotta give a good first impression without walking up to him.'</p><p>'Aha!'</p><p>Hayley decided that in order to get the barista's attention, she'll chug a cup of black coffee, no flavoring whatsoever. So she walked up to the counter and placed in her order, praying that the barista would be in the lobby when she chugged the coffee.</p><p>Soon enough, the cashier told Hayley that her drink was ready, so she got up and got the coffee, and then went back to a seat.</p><p>As soon as the barista walked back into the lobby, she immediately began drinking the coffee at such a rushed pace. She couldn't finish it, however.</p><p>Because the coffee was hot as fuck.</p><p>Realizing what happened, she began coughing uncontrollably as she realized that her throat was burning. She heard people scramble and panic around her.</p><p>After she stopped coughing violently, she just sat pitifully with barely spilled coffee on her table. She felt pretty stupid.</p><p>"You alright?" A masculine leaning androgynous voice appeared near Hayley. Confused, she looked at the person, and it was the barista.</p><p>"Y-yeah. I'm good." She replied. The barista smiled and began wiping down the table with a few paper towels.</p><p>"You're not mad, are you?" She asked. The barista shook his head.</p><p>"Nope. I actually think that's pretty badass." He said. "I wouldn't be able to attempt to drink coffee like that." A slight giggle escaped his lips.</p><p>So she completed her objective: impress the cute barista.</p><p>"You seem like a cool person, and I feel like we should probably get to know eachother someday." Hayley replied, causing the barista to light up.</p><p>"I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before. Can I get your name?" He said gratefully.</p><p>Hayley's eyes lighted up. "My name's Hayley, yours?" The barista smiled, "I'm Gerard."</p><p>Woah cool name</p><p>After they exchanged contact info, Hayley had to leave, but they made plans for hanging out soon.</p><p>So yeah.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>